Britney Spears
Britney Spears est une chanteuse américaine de pop, née le 2 décembre 1981. Elle s'est faite connaître grâce à l'émission All New Mickey Mouse Club à 11 ans avec Christina Aguilera et Justin Timberlake entre autre. Biographie Elle naît Britney Jean Spears le 2 décembre 1981 à McComb, dans le Mississippi de James Parnell Spears et Lynne Irene Bridges. Elle a une petite soeur, Jamie-Lynn et un frère, Bryan. (à compléter...) Vie personnelle Elle est sorti pendant 4 ans (de 1998 à 2002) avec Justin Timberlake, et s'est ensuite mariée une première fois le 3 janvier 2004 avec un ami d'enfance, Jason Allen Alexander, à Las Vegas. Le mariage dura 55 heures avant d'être annulé. Par la suite, elle rencontre Kevin Ferdeline qui deviendra son danseur puis son mari le 18 septembre 2004. Ensemble, ils eurent deux enfants: Sean Preston Spears-Federline, né le 14 septembre 2005 et Jayden James Spears-Federline né le 12 septembre 2006. En novembre 2006, Britney demande le divorce qui sera prononcé le 31 juillet 2007. Avec cette séparation, elle perd la garde partagée de ses enfants en octobre en faveur de Kevin. Mais en juillet 2008, elle récupère certains de ses droits de visites. De juillet 2009 à janvier 2013, elle est sortie avec son ancien manager Jason Trawick. Ils s'étaient même fiancés en décembre 2011. Cette histoire a eu un impact positif sur la vie de la jeune star après quelques dérapages suite à son divorce. Discographie '...Baby One More Time (1999)' right|200px #...Baby One More Time #(You Drive Me) Crazy #Sometimes #Soda Pop #Born to Make You Happy #From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart #I Will Be There #I Will Still Love You (feat. Don Philip) #Deep In My Heart #Thinkin' About You #E-mail My Heart #The Beat Goes On Titres Bonus: 13. I'll Never Stop Loving You 14. Autumn Goodbye 15. ...Baby One More Time (Davidson Ospina Mix) 16. ...Baby One More Time (Boy Wunder Mix) 'Oops!... I Did It Again (2000)' right|200px #Oops!... I Did It Again #Stronger #Don't Go Knockin' on My Door #(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction #Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know #What U See (Is What U Get) #Lucky #One Kiss from You #Where Are You Now #Can't Make You Love Me #When Your Eyes Say It #Dear Diary Titres Bonus: 13. You Got It All 14. Heart 15. Girl in the Mirror 16. Walk On By 'Britney' right|200px #I'm a Slave 4 U #Overprotected #Lonely #I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman #Boys #Anticipating #I Love Rock 'n' Roll #Cinderella #Let Me Be #Bombastic Love #That's Where You Take Me #What It's Like to Be Me Titres Bonus: 13. When I Found You 14. Before the Goodbye 15. I Run Away 16. Intimidated B.O 17. Overprotected (Darkchild Remix Edit) 18. Boys (Co-Ed Remix feat. Pharrell Williams) 'In the Zone (2003)' right|200px #Me Against the Music (feat. Madonna) #(I Got That) Boom Boom (feat. The Ying Yang Twins) #Showdown #Breathe on Me #Early Mornin' #Toxic #Outrageous #Touch of My Hand #The Hook Up #Shadow #Brave New Girl #Everytime #Me Against the Music (feat. Madonna) (Rishi Rich's Kulcha Remix) Titres Bonus: 14. The Answer (dans les éditions latino-américaine, européenne et australienne) 15. Don't Hang Up (dans les éditions anglaise, australienne et japonaise) 'Blackout (2007)' right|200px #Gimme More #Piece of Me #Radar #Break the Ice #Heaven On Hearth #Get Naked (I Got a Plan) #Freakshow #Toy Soldier #Hot as Ice #Ooh Ooh Baby #Perfect Lover #Why Should I Be Sad Titre Bonus Édition Target: 13. Outta This Word Titres Bonus Édition Japonaise: 13. Outta This Word 14. Everybody 15. Get Back 16. Gimme More (Paul Oakenfold Remix) Titres Bonus iTunes: 13. Get Back 14. Gimme More (Junkie XL Dub) 15. Everybody 16. Gimme More (clip vidéo) 'Circus (2008)' right|200px #Womanizer #Circus #Out from Under #Kill the Lights #Shattered Glass #If U Seek Amy #Unusual You #Blur #Mmm Papi #Mannequin #Lace and Leather #My Baby Titres Bonus: 13. Radar 14. Rock Me In 15. Phonography 16. Trouble 17. Amnesia 18. Quicksand 19. Rock Boy 20. Womanizer (Kaskad Radio Edit #2) 21. Womanizer (Junior Vasquez Superstar Mix) 'Femme Fatale (2011)' right|200px #Till the World Ends #Hold It Against Me #Inside Out #I Wanna Go #How I Roll #(Drop Deap) Beautiful (feat. Sabi) #Seal It With a Kiss #Big Fat Bass (feat. will.i.am ) #Trouble for Me #Trip to Your Heart #Gasoline #Criminal Titres Bonus: 13. Up N' Down 14. He About to Lose Me 15. Selfish 16. Don't Keep Me Waiting 17. Scary (dans les éditions japonaise et prenium) Anecdotes *Elle est soubrette, sa voix couvre trois octaves. *Elle a un compte Twitter. Voici le lien. *Elle a un compte Facebook. Voici le lien. *C'est la seule artiste qui a reçu deux hommages dans la série Glee. Ses chansons I'm A SLave 4 U, Me Against The Music ''(son duo avec Madonna), ''...Baby One More Time, Stronger, Toxic, Hold It Against Me, Boys (en mashup avec Boyfriend), Womanizer, 3'', ''(You Drive Me) Crazy (en mashup avec Crazy), Oops! I Did It Again, Gimme More et Everytime ont été reprises dans la série. Galerie Clips à venir... Sorties Britney-spears-2012-getty.jpg Will.i.am et britney spears.jpg|Avec will.i.am Photoshoot Spears.jpg Spears 2.jpg Spears 3.jpg Spears 4.jpg Spears 5.jpg Spears 6.jpg Spears 7.jpg Spears 8.jpg Spears 9.jpg Spears 10.jpg Spears 11.jpg Spears 12.jpg Britney Spears 1.jpg Clips Vidéos ...Baby One More Time thumb|left|270px|From The Bottom Of My Broken Heartthumb|right|270px|Born To Make You Happy thumb|left|270px|...Baby One More Timethumb|right|270px|(You Drive Me) Crazy thumb|left|270px|Sometimes Oops!... I Did It Again thumb|left|270px|Oops!...I Did It Againthumb|right|270px|Lucky thumb|left|270px|Strongerthumb|right|270px|Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know Britney thumb|left|270px|Boysthumb|right|270px|I Love Rock 'N' Roll thumb|left|270px|I'm A Slave 4 Uthumb|right|270px|Overprotectedthumb|left|270px|I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman In the Zone thumb|left|270px|Toxicthumb|right|270px|Me Against The Music (ft. Madonna)thumb|left|270px|Everytimethumb|right|270px|Outrageous Blackout thumb|right|270px|Break The Icethumb|left|270px|Piece Of Methumb|left|270px|Gimme Morethumb|right|270px|Radar Circus thumb|right|270px|If U Seek Amythumb|left|270px|Kill The Lightsthumb|left|270px|Womanizerthumb|right|270px|Circus Femme Fatale thumb|left|270px|Hold It Against Methumb|right|270px|I Wanna Gothumb|left|270px|Criminalthumb|right|270px|Till The World Ends Britney Jean thumb|left|270 px|Work Bitch thumb|right|270 px|Perfume Autres thumb|left|270px|Scream & Shout (ft. will.i.am)thumb|right|270px|3 thumb|left|270 px|Ooh la la Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur